<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Of Us Headcanons by starrdxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092013">The Last Of Us Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst'>starrdxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Romance, Smut, TLOU, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoy these short and sweet headcanons! some are random and some are requested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us), Jesse (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel &amp; Tommy (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requests always open!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i will write for these characters:</p>
<p>joel</p>
<p>tommy</p>
<p>jesse</p>
<p>dina</p>
<p>ellie</p>
<p>i will write:</p>
<p>romance</p>
<p>smut</p>
<p>fluff</p>
<p>found family</p>
<p>angst</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Joel Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dating Joel would include</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALWAYS being protected by him. He’s not the clingy type, but he will make sure you are safe and sound. </p><p>Tending to any and all wounds. Both physical and emotional.</p><p>Not letting you go outside alone on runs or patrol. Again, this man is very protective.</p><p>Lots of sarcasm.</p><p>Quiet, distant days.</p><p>Rough sex.</p><p>Tommy and Ellie always picking on him about you, making him flustered but hides it well.</p><p>Showing he loves you rather than saying it.</p><p>Joel singing for you if dont feel well. (After begging for what seems like years)</p><p>A few arguments here and there but nothing major. He’s not the best with emotions unless it’s anger.</p><p>Being super close with Ellie — talking about him together and slowly becoming a family.</p><p>Him always being the big spoon unless he falls asleep on you then you get the chance to hold him and run your fingers through his hair/beard.</p><p>Passionate kisses, no simple pecks.</p><p>Jealousy getting the best of him sometimes. He’s just worried you’ll find someone better so he strives to be better for and to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Joel Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How he apologizes after having a argument/fight with reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He needs time and personal space for a while until he’s cooled off and recollected. Its for your sake. He doesn't want to say something he’ll regret in the heat of the moment which you understand</p>
<p>After he is calm, he is soft spoken and gentle with his touches. Coming up behind you and rubbing your lower back, his other hand holding his owl coffee mug</p>
<p>his eyes look a bit dark and sad and that just breaks your heart. He’s been through so much that you always brush arguments off, not wanting to see him so low and upset</p>
<p>he reminds you he loves you no matter what and that he isn't mad at you</p>
<p>“I ain’t mad at you, Sweetheart. Just the situation we’re in.”</p>
<p>He is mature about it unlike most men. Maybe because he’s older and doesn’t waste his time acting like a douche of a partner</p>
<p>Joel knows you love cuddling with him, so that’s his go to when this happens. He will scoop you up in his arms and lay on the bed with you, snuggling for the whole day if no plans are set</p>
<p>If you cry when you guys fight, it’s an instant apology and affection, his heart stinging and aching seeing your eyes get glossy. You definitely have a special place in his soul and mind. don’t take that for granted though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Joel Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Falling For The Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He avoids you when he starts feeling something between you guys</p>
<p>Joel gets panicked and doesn’t want to get too close. He knows it’ll just hurt when you leave/when something happens</p>
<p>He may say mean things to push you away, telling you he doesn’t want you (though that’s far from the truth)</p>
<p>Then the guilt settles in</p>
<p>Joel tries to find a way to apologize without being too obvious about his feelings for you</p>
<p>When you ask him bluntly, he hesitates to answer</p>
<p>It doesn’t take much to get him in the palm of your hands though</p>
<p>Once the first kiss happens, Joel is then glued to your side. His protectiveness strong</p>
<p>Joel never says I like you” or “I love you” for a very long time. Its through actions and bonding moments</p>
<p>When he does say it for the first time, it’s like a weight lifted off his chest</p>
<p>You constantly remind Joel that you love him no matter what and will never leave</p>
<p>That’s when he slowly breaks his tough act and becomes softer around you</p>
<p>Joel tells Tommy he's in love with you and of course Tommy tells you, making Joel feel embarrassed</p>
<p>if he could marry you in the apocalyptic world some how, he’d do it in a heartbeat</p>
<p>the sexual aspect of the relationship comes later as he is hesitant to be your first (not that he’ll leave you or anything, the poor man is just insecure and wants you satisfied)</p>
<p>when you convince him it’s what you truly want, he gives in and makes your first time slow and passionate — an experience you’ll never forget</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Joel Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How he acts when jealous + clingy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel lost too much in his life to not feel anything when someone tries to be close with you</p>
<p>He really does his best to hide it (he fails every single time. his attitude and the way he looks at them says it all)</p>
<p>Joel doesn’t trust anyone else around you</p>
<p>He feels the need to protect you 24/7</p>
<p>If someone were to compliment you he’d jump into the conversation silently by wrapping his arm around your waist or giving you a soft kiss on your temple before leaving to do whatever he has planned - making sure they get the hint</p>
<p>Joel will get vocal about his jealousy if someone crosses a line which is whatever you’re uncomfortable with. So if you told him that someone did something to you that you didn’t like, he won’t hesitate to fix the problem</p>
<p>He gets angry easily if you’re touched or flirted with right in front of him</p>
<p>That’s when he starts to make an effort to show more public affection. maybe he seems like a close friend on the outside but you both know behind closed doors it’s completely different</p>
<p>No matter how much you reassure Joel he still has his days where he gets out of hand simply because he doesn’t want to lose you, someone so special and sweet to him</p>
<p>Sometimes you have serious talks with him about his protectiveness and how it bothers you when he has no reason to be</p>
<p>Joel is stubborn so he won’t stop looking out for you - he loves you too damn much to not care</p>
<p>Joel has a habit of keeping you within arms-reach distance, always loving to rub on your thigh or lower back</p>
<p>You tease him about being clingy but he always scoffs it off with a light blush on his cheeks</p>
<p>Joel will admit to feeling more affectionate during the night when you’re laying next to him</p>
<p>He will mumble something and pull you close, you smile at his sleepy and clingy mood</p>
<p>In the mornings if he has the day off but you have patrol to do Joel will pull what you do - wrap his arms around you tighter and try to convince you to stay home</p>
<p>Joel waits patiently for you to come home on those days and cooks a nice fulfilling meal so you won’t go to bed hungry</p>
<p>Some days he can be very touchy if someone kept giving you heart eyes - Joel wants you to know that you’re his and only his to love</p>
<p>This is a part of Joel that you learn to accept and understand after he opens up about the fear of losing you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Joel Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you blush because of him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he caught you blushing made his own cheeks flush a light shade of pink</p><p>Joel said something along the lines of “good girl” while on patrol before you were even dating - your reaction made him realize what he mumbled and what tone he said it in</p><p>You blushed so hard that he couldn’t help but to smirk at you - it’s obvious you love his praise (Joel low-key loves to praise you)</p><p>If he kisses your cheek and feels the warmth he would chuckle softly and kiss your forehead telling you how cute you are</p><p>Joel often winks at you from a distance just to see you get shy and see your rosy cheeks</p><p>If you cling to his arm or jacket he will always tease you about it (it’s okay, he absolutely loves it even if he acts all tough)</p><p>Whenever you hide behind him due to your social anxiety he grabs your hand and rubs it with his thumb - Joel is always touching you (sometimes inappropriately) to calm you down</p><p>Joel finds it adorable how you still blush even after being with him for so long</p><p>your reactions make him feel loved</p><p>Joel is trying to impress you and make you feel flustered all the damn time</p><p>you rarely see him blush but when you do - Joel denies it while blushing harder (what a softie)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You open up about your past and trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: He is silent as he listens to you talk about it. He'll only respond if you want him to. Joel will keep a mental note of your triggers as well so he never causes anything such as a panic attack or PTSD attack. Though he isn't the best at sharing his troubles and experiences, he's not hesitant to comfort you in all the ways possible. Joel won't baby you but gives you strength by guiding you through it and loving you the best he can.</p>
<p>(Joel will probably also be beyond pissed off at the people who did shit to you but holds his tongue until the time is right. And trust me, if you permitted him - he'd ruin them.)</p>
<p>Tommy: More sympathetic with sad puppy eyes as he watches you break down in front of him when you finally mention everything that happened. He'll rub your hand/thigh with a pained smile doing his best to talk to you about it. Tommy will ask you questions, too. What not to say or do, if you need space or extra attention when you have a bad day due to memories of it. Tommy will wipe your tears away even if he cries with you sometimes.</p>
<p>Jesse: He pays full attention to you as always and nods his head while you speak. If you pause for a long time he'll urge you on with a soft smile. Jesse may seem super calm on the outside but on the inside, he is angry that you had to go through so much without mercy or help. When you're done with the whole conversation he holds you close and promises you that you'll never have to face things alone anymore.</p>
<p>Ellie: She relates to you so it's easier to talk about. You don't feel dumb or feel like you're overreacting. Ellie doesn't talk much during the times you rant about it but she is always listening. Giving herself mental notes and guidelines after watching your behavior over time. She understands you silently yet you feel it like loud music in your ears.</p>
<p>Dina: She matches your energy. If you want to be light about it and make a few (horrible) jokes, she will join you. If you want to cry and rant, she will listen and comfort you. Dina respects your ways of healing and doesn't push anything onto you. However, she will advise on how to come to her when you're feeling off. She wants the best for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How they wake you up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: You usually wake up to his scratchy beard being pressed against your neck from behind you along with his mumbles while he sleeps. But when he wakes up first, he stays in his spot and just holds you. His rough fingers rubbing your skin, squeezing you gently. He's secretly a huge teddy bear when sleepy.</p>
<p>Tommy: He will cook for you and wake you up with a soft shake on the shoulder, his loose strand of hair hitting your nose making you want to sneeze. He laughs a little and kisses your face a couple of times before getting back up, shouting that food is ready. His loud ass mouth.</p>
<p>Jesse: Letting you sleep in is his way of doing it. You can get moody sometimes when woken up early, so Jesse makes sure he isn't too loud doing daily chores around the house. He'll only wake you up if needed or you told him to beforehand.</p>
<p>Ellie: Soft touches on your back maybe a couple of kisses on your neck. Her voice would be calm and lower than usual, speaking to you with care. If something happened and she needed to wake you up, it's a simple shake and repeating your name until you open your eyes.</p>
<p>Dina: Early bird of a woman so she is all chirpy and in a happier mood. She wakes you up with kisses all over your face as she lays on you to annoy you, with your favorite breakfast to lure you up, or simply nudging you awake if you oversleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How they react to you feeling embarrassed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: Anytime you blush or hide your face from the embarrassment he always has this little smirk on his face. He knows how to tease you. With his skills of playful/sexual teasing, you're always a blushing mess around him. That only makes Joel chuckle a bit and mumble a small 'I love you or he will tell you how adorable you look. If someone else makes you feel embarrassed, he's quick to reassure you and tell you that you shouldn't give a fuck what others think.</p>
<p>Tommy: A light laugh will be heard most of the time. Not to mock you or make it worse, it's just genuinely funny to him how easy it is for you to get flustered over something small. When you give a playful glare or punch his arm, he calms down and apologizes before laughing with you. If someone else were the cause of it, he'd probably tease you about whatever it was with them. (Only if it was harmless and just a joke. If not, he'll defend you)</p>
<p>Jesse: He smiles admiring how pretty you look at that moment. This makes you blush more and look away. With a gentle nudge of his arm to yours, he smirks playfully and sends a wink your way. He'll be soft-spoken in his way of teasing but if someone else were to make you embarrassed, he'd probably get more serious and rub on your back to ease any discomfort or anxiety during it. He knows you hate it when people point out how red you get.</p>
<p>Ellie: She is awkward herself honestly. She'd steal a few glances at you here and there but somehow she feeds off your embarrassment and hides with you. She probably helps you feel less out of place/lonely with her feeling the same. However, if someone else caused it, she'd have no issue with being more vocal and letting her temper spill out sometimes.</p>
<p>Dina: She makes light and love of the situation. No matter what caused it. At that moment she is the first to crack a joke and be more playful with you. Distracting others if they were around by changing the subject or rambling about something else for you. When alone, she reassures you that it happens to everyone and that you shouldn't feel bad about it or beat yourself up over it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Joel Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joel having a short s/o</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This man is very tall and broad. So naturally, he is very large compared to you</p>
<p>And he loves it</p>
<p>He often teases you about it, smirking as he looks down at you</p>
<p>"why the pout?"</p>
<p>"you know why! I'm trying to kiss you, Joel."</p>
<p>"You sure 'bout that? Looks like you're just standin' there.."</p>
<p>Having to get on your tippy toes to even get close to his lips</p>
<p>Often times he will just pick you up and set you on the counter, kissing you after you struggle for a bit</p>
<p>Uses your head as a resting spot for his arm jokingly</p>
<p>Joel having to lean down to kiss you but he doesn't mind. He finds it adorable</p>
<p>You teasing him about being tall</p>
<p>"How's the weather up there?"</p>
<p>Annoyed Joel activated</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Top / Bottom / Switch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: Top with a daddy kink. He loves to take control and ruin you in the best way possible. This man also loves oral but more so giving than receiving. And of course, aftercare is never missed. After an intense interaction with you, he is always kissing on you, helping you clean up, telling you how good you were, etc.</p><p>Tommy: Light bondage, choking - switch energy. He doesn't mind you getting on top once in a while. He looks after you too, just in a different way. He will cuddle with you and rub your back until you fall asleep or you guys end up talking all night.</p><p>Ellie: She's definitely a top and likes to give than receive. She feels a bit awkward when it comes to being submissive, her natural behavior is more dominant anyways. She will always admire you afterwards, playing with your hair.</p><p>Dina: Switch energy. Wont mind getting or using the strap. She can be soft and sweet or rough and demanding. Warm cuddles and snacks after is important to her.</p><p>Jesse: Switch - more vanilla. He can be a top but only softer. Taking his time and whispering sweet nothings into your ear. And he'll gladly let you take control if he's in the mood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Their reaction to you getting bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: Anger is the first emotion to show only because he's afraid to lose you. He'll refuse to believe you until you show the bite, his breath hitching and chest tightening. Joel doesn't cry. However, his heart weeps on the inside.</p><p>Tommy: Worried and upset - he immediately tries to stop the bleeding as if it would help. He tears up, saying how he wont let anything happen to you. He even tries to wash/clean away the infection.</p><p>Jesse: He stays in the position of being your rock. Even if he is absolutely broken just knowing the fact he'll lose you, Jesse remains strong for you so you don't lose yourself mentally. You need him and he knows that.</p><p>Dina: She spends every last minute with you not caring about the risk of getting bit by you in return. You both share tears and anger - comforting each other until the end.</p><p>Ellie: Since she's immune - she doesn't care if you bite her when you turn. It'll just be another scar, something to remind her of you. Ellie's anxiety kicks into gear causing her to panic. After she calms down - she holds you. Trying to lower the pain for you and keep you cool while the fever takes over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Their reaction to you wanting a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: His reaction is a scoff and a shake of the head, simply ignoring you at first. When you stay serious, he pauses and turns to you, a light glare aimed at you — "The hell are you thinkin', Y/n?" Let's just say no matter how dedicated you were to convince him, the grumpy man didn't budge one bit.</p><p>Tommy: At first he is against the idea but you convinced him the safety of Jackson would be perfect for a family. It takes a couple weeks but eventually Tommy agrees, starting a family with you shortly after.</p><p>Jesse: He's surprised - thankful and giddy that you even want a family with him. He acts all confident all the time but deep down, he struggles with himself so hearing your desires and goals in life that involves him makes his heart flutter.</p><p>Ellie: She never liked kids until she watched you babysit and play with the other kids in Jackson. One day you bluntly confessed you wanted a family with her, she awkwardly looked around then back at you. "Uh, where the hell are we going to get the kid? I can't- you know.. get you.. pregnant. Even though I wish I could.." she whispers the last part teasingly. You giggle at her flushed pink cheeks and kiss them.</p><p>Dina: She was already pregnant and Jesse had already passed. Over time you two bonded and became a thing, genuinely falling for each other. When you brought up wanting to raise the baby with her, she smiles brightly and kisses you telling you that she already planned for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. How they confess their feelings for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel: Through an argument. Is that really surprising? Not really. He feels and says the most when its negative. But when it came to your safety, he finally snapped. "Well I'm sorry that I love you too damn much to let you run off like that on your own!"</p><p>Tommy: He takes the time to read you and know your ways of taking things. He'll set everything up for you. First, Tommy will invite you for some drinks or dinner, whichever you prefer. Next, he'll smoothly convince you to dance with him while listening to some oldies. That's when he will admit his feelings through a soft, sensual kiss on the lips. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are, Y/N?"</p><p>Jesse: He's honest about it and calm. When you're finally alone with him during a run or patrol, he uses that to his advantage to tell you. It starts off with goofing around and telling jokes then him taking your hand in his. Jesse looks at you with a small smirk, his eyes bright yet soft. "Why do you always brush me off, Y/N? I really like you. And I know you like me back. Other wise you'd slap me right now."</p><p>Dina: She's confident in herself most of the time so it isn't hard for her to admit she likes you after months of playing cat and mouse. One of you chasing and the other running off, vise versa. One night she invited you over to watch a movie and things escalated to say the least. But just because you guys jumped to the sexual attraction doesnt mean she used you for it. She makes sure to remind you she means everything she says and does. "You don't have to leave, Y/n. Yes, really. I want you to stay. Please?"</p><p>Ellie: She blushes so much around you it embarrassed her too much to even hold eye contact after she called you hot one day while out on patrol. Jesse, being the wonderful wingman he is, pushed her to try again and fight through her anxiety. Luckily, it worked having his support because she managed to dance with you at the winter dance. Her way of hinting at liking you more than a friend was unique. "I don't think friends do this.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>